


WingGhosting

by GhostRaccoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I saw a tumblr post, Implied past alcoholism, M/M, and got inspired, does it count as character death if hes already dead?, implied nsfw? mary shelley and her graveyard adventures are mentioned, its for the Comedy, like wing manning but hes a ghost, this isnt angsty At All i promise, wing ghosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Virgil can see ghosts. Some times, he hates that ability, hates seeing the gruesome spectral appearances and hearing the heart wrenching, and sometimes gut wrenching, stories that lead to their deaths.And other times he doesn't mind it. Though Roman could stand to be a little less obnoxious sometimes, friend from beyond the grave or not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	WingGhosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gr3ml1n_loser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3ml1n_loser/gifts).



> This was started because I saw a tumblr post about cleaning a graveyard regularly for a ridiculous amount of money and my mind immediately went to "what if a ghost set someone up with a family member?" and of course that sounded like platonic prinxiety and romantic dukexiety.
> 
> Dedicated to gr3ml1n-loser on tumblr because voi are the Best tbfh

When Virgil had taken up this cleaning job, he’d done it because the pay was ridiculously good and he was always down for the possibility of meeting some ghosts.

He did not expect to make friends with a ghost though. Especially not one as absolutely  _ infuriating  _ as Roman Grimm. Seriously, while Virgil was raking leaves, picking up garbage trespassers left behind, or moving dead flowers to compost bins, Roman would be chattering in his ear.

When he first started the job, Virgil didn’t really respond. Mostly because then Roman and a variety of other ghosts had been tense around him, some even trying to get him to leave because he was new.

It took Roman the longest to get the hint that Virgil wasn’t here to fuck shit up, and he’d only figured it out because Virgil had actually looked him in the eyes and told him to knock it off with moving his shit around.

_ you’re annoyed again _

Virgil sighed, shooting Roman a look.

“Really? What gave it away?”

_ you’re sighing a lot and you’ve kicked at least two rocks in my direction and threw a stick through my head. _

Virgil stopped scrubbing at the gravestone (it was one of the polished ones, bought by a rich family and expected to be kept shiny) to give Roman an exasperated look.

“Roman, no offence, but you’re fucking stupid.”

_ i’m dead, i think i have the right to be a little stupid. _ Roman said, grinning at Virgil in that unsettling way of his with the white out eyes and translucent visage.

Virgil let out a groan, slumping forward until he had his forehead pressed against the grave marker.

“If you weren’t already six feet under, I’d bury you myself to get you to leave me alone.”

Roman cackled, the sound reminiscent of a horror movie sound effect, but instead of giving Virgil chills, it just made him huff out his own fond laugh.

“Okay, fine, you have my attention for five minutes, what do you want?”

Roman phased towards him (phasing like.. Virgil’s mind just couldn’t process ghosts when they moved more than making exaggerated gestures. Sometimes he was lucky if he got to see their mouths move, Roman was one of the few Virgil could handle looking at) and draped himself over the grave next to the one he was working on.

_ my brother is visiting today. _

Virgil ignored his rising blush at the mention of Remus and immediately started washing off dirt and fingerprints from the gravestone again.

“He visits every week, Roman, I fail to see why that was so important you felt the need to distract me from working.”

A chill raised goosebumps over Virgil’s arm, telling him that Roman had just sighed dramatically.

_ it’s important because i think you should ask him out. _

If Virgil had taken a drink from his water bottle when Roman said that, he would’ve either spat out what he had or choked on it.

“ _ What? _ ” he hissed, stopping in his vigorous scrubbing (that might leave scratches but he was going to polish it next so who cares) to glare at Roman and his amused grin.

_ what, is working here making you lose your hearing? i want you to ask my brother out. you’re clearly interested and i have no doubt that you’re his type. _

Virgil made a few aborted attempts to tell Roman he would shove his foot up his ghostly ass, but he was too flustered at the prospect of being Remus’  _ type  _ to get any words out of his mouth.

After taking a moment to recover, Virgil glared at Roman who’s grin hadn’t dropped.

“I’m not asking him out in the middle of a  _ cemetery _ , Ro. Who the hell tries to score a date in a graveyard?”

Roman shrugged, scraping his fingers over a leaf as he idly tried picking it up.

_ remus would love that, honestly. and i thought you’d be all about the mary shelley vibes? _

Virgil paused at that, getting a contemplative look as he looked a few rows down and to the left where he knew Roman’s grave was, where he knew Remus would be sitting to talk to Roman within the next hour.

“...I do love Mary Shelley,” he said thoughtfully, tapping his finger against the cool stone of the grave he’d been working on polishing.

Another eerie laugh, and then the temperature in Virgil’s immediate area rising back to the summer heat alerted him to Roman leaving, probably to go wait for his brother to show up.

Damn it, it was hot, couldn’t he have stayed a bit longer so Virgil wouldn’t be sweatier than some horse obsessed archer when Remus got here?

_ veevee? _

Virgil blinked at the temperature suddenly dropping again, though much more than it had when Roman was hovering around him.

Recognizing one of the oldest ghosts in the cemetery, Virgil turned towards Jeanne with a soft smile.

“Hey bud. You wanna sing to me while I work until someone gets here?” he asked softly, his smile growing when she bounced on her feet in delight.

  
  
  


Virgil had moved three graves down by the time Remus showed up, and when he noticed Roman’s brother at the grave, he may have started staring because he was  _ so  _ fucking pretty it hurt sometimes.

And then Remus looked up and Virgil ducked behind the headstone he’d been working with a muffled, flustered yelp.

He heard a laugh, and Virgil lifted himself to peek at Remus who was grinning at him from where Roman’s grave was with his arms crossed.

“Smooth move there.”

_ smooth move there. _

Virgil groaned at both brothers calling him out simultaneously, shooting Roman a glare as he smirked at him.

“You gonna keep hiding behind the gravestone glaring at nothing or come over here and talk to me?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, earning a long sigh from Virgil as he stood from the grass.

_ hey! i’m not nothing! i’m more than he is, _ i _ have a great ass. _

“Alright, alright, I’m coming over. Roman says he’s not nothing though and that he has better ass than you. I’m gonna have to disagree on that one, though.”

Remus’ amused grin seemed to grow at that, and it took a moment for Virgil to understand why.

_ you’re biased. _

“Oh my  _ god  _ Roman, shut up,” he muttered, face flushing hot as he reached Roman’s grave and sat in the grass next to it.

“I dunno what he said, but it probably had to be protesting,” Remus said, snickering at Virgil’s flustered expression as he sat down in front of the grave.

_ where’s my flowers asshole. _

Virgil snorted, shooting Roman a raised eyebrow.

“If he’s wondering about the lack of flowers it’s because the dumpster didn’t have any fresh ones,” Remus said before Virgil could relay the message and promptly sending him into a cackling fit when Roman made a noise of indignation.

Remus just grinned at him while Virgil laughed, seeming content to wait for him to calm down enough to breathe.

_ it wasn’t that funny, but since you’re content laughing at my expense you should ask him out now so i can watch you flounder until he says yes. _

Virgil sobered up quickly at that, whipping his head to look at him and making a frantic shushing noise even though Remus couldn’t hear him.

“I’m very clearly missing something,” Remus commented, making Virgil pause when he realized the image of him telling empty air to shut up.

Why was he able to see ghosts? He constantly made a fool of himself.

“Uh… yeah he was making a Mary Shelley comment and relating it to me,” Virgil lied, settling back into his seat.

Remus’ eyebrows shot up, and he looked in the direction Virgil had been gesturing in.

“Mary Shelley and graveyards… My brother is asking you to have sex with me on his grave?”

Virgil was going to die today, and it was gonna be his own fucking fault.

Roman started cackling so loud and hard, Remus jolted a bit and looked around the area, his eyes wide.

“Holy shit, he’s laughing at you, isn’t he?”

Virgil didn’t respond, too busy pulling his hood low over his face to hide his humiliation because Roman asking him to fuck his brother is twenty million times more embarrassing than being asked to ask him out.

_ ask him out but do  _ not  _ fuck on my grave. _

He let out a grumble of irritation, moving his hood enough to glare at Roman properly.

Remus watched him, leaning back on his hands a bit and staying silent until Virgil glanced at him.

Virgil could feel Remus’ amusement, even as he covered his face up again and he kind of wanted the ground to swallow him whole right now.

“So what did he  _ actually  _ say? Since I’m more the type to suggest fucking someone in a cemetery than he is.”

There was silence for a moment before Virgil took a deep breath and pushed his hood back off his head, scrubbing his face a bit in a fruitless attempt to get rid of his blush before he finally looked at Remus again.

“...He wants me to ask you out, actually.”

_ oh that was a lot more straightforward than i thought you were gonna be _ . Roman commented, resting his chin on his arm as he looked between them.

Virgil shot him another glare, then looked back to Remus, who had yet to say anything.

When a few minutes passed and neither still hadn’t said anything, Remus raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again, this time getting just a little bit closer to Virgil.

“Well? You gonna ask me out?”

Virgil went wide eyed and spluttered a bit, looking away from Remus as he felt his face get impossibly hotter.

_ yeah virgil, are you gonna ask him out? _

Both Grimm brothers are assholes, he’s just decided.

“I hate both of you,” he grumbled, crossing his arms in a pout when Remus snorted but said nothing in response.

He hesitated, but eventually sighed and gave in.

“Remus do you wanna… like grab a drink with me sometime?” he asked, looking at Remus and flushing when he saw the bright grin there.

“If by drink you don’t mean alcohol then hell yeah, I wanna do that.”

Virgil nodded, knowing Remus going on a year clean by now.

“Yeah, I was gonna say coffee, but considering I don’t really drink coffee I switched at the last second,” he said, shrugging a bit.

Remus’ smile softened a bit, his eyes going to Roman’s grave.

“Yeah, makes sense. Jeez, wing manning beyond the grave, who knew Roman had such skill?” he joked, and Virgil snorted.

_ damn right i have skill. wait would that be like… wing ghosting? _ Roman asked, looking genuinely thoughtful at the question, though his expression turned offended when Virgil started laughing.

_ what? it’s a genuine question! _


End file.
